


A Tiny Door to Another World.

by GraceMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMoriarty/pseuds/GraceMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim stumbles upon a tiny door in the study of his and John's new flat. When he goes in he's greeted with, John? No, a different John. This one has button eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Coraline AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the imagination and support from my Bear, Sky.

The blond and the brunette had been friends for years, meeting in middle school and all the way through high school and college. They had talked about this day for so long. The day that they move into their own apartment.  
“I get the bigger bedroom because I am taller,” Jim boasted. He smirked down at the other even though he was only two inches taller.  
“That's no fair,” John whined. “I don't want to walk up stairs to get to my bedroom, I have short legs,” John looked up at the other with puppy dog eyes. “Please Jimmy?” Jim tried to hold his ground, but failed like usual.  
“Fine, yes. I will take the upstairs bedroom. Now stop looking at me like that,” Jim pushed his face away and walked to the other side of the room where their boxed up things were. He started to put things away keeping himself busy. Jim never thought that he would actually move in with John, well he never thought John would ever want to become friends with him either so that got debunked as well. Maybe his other disbeliefs would get proven wrong as well.  
“Jim you have too many books.” John grumbled as he started to quickly fill the bookshelves. Jim just laughed. “I've got this. Go explore the flat,” John added after a few minutes. James nodded and started to walk around. He went to his bedroom first. As he walked up the stairs he felt as if they were going to cave from under him. Creeks and cracks echoing from them. The door opened with a squeak and he walked in. The walls were a pale yellow, ugly in his opinion, the ceiling was a dusty white and the floor underneath him, he didn't even want to look at it. The flat wasn't the best one they could have gotten, but for the time being it was okay. Jim left that ugly room and walked around the upstairs. He could hear John putting things away and swearing when something fell.  
They didn't have any neighboring flats. They were okay with that, neither of them got along with other people anyway. They did have two cats though. The two of them had a cat, and agreed to bring them with them. Majesty and Princess. Majesty was Jim's cat. He had jet black fur with blue eyes. Princess was John's, she had silky white fur and green eyes. Jim and John loved those cats to death and they spoiled them to no end. As Jim walked around he heard pitter patter running up behind him. He turned and saw Majesty running to him, Jim smiled and picked him up. “Do you like your new home?” he asked the cat. He just meowed and laid in Jim's arms. Jim adored that cat, and the cat did just the same. “You have a lot more room to run around and play in,” Jim said with a slight chuckle. He continued his walk of the upstairs before getting bored and going back to John who was sitting on the ground, his back against the couch. Jim smiled and sat down next to him, and Majesty jumped out of his arms to Princess. “Having fun in our new home, Johnny Boy?” Jim asked chuckling over to him.  
“Of course. It's the best of times to unpack all your things,” He said back in a teasing voice and Jim pushed him with his shoulder. “I'm joking, I get to see what your taste in books are. You have a lot of romantic novels,”  
“What?! No I do not!” Jim said defensively.  
“I know, I know, calm down.” The blonde smiled at the other and yawned.  
“Tired, it is pretty late,” Jim said. “First night in our new flat.” He added with a grin.  
“It is. I am going to bed. Have fun in the upstairs bedroom,” John teased. He stood up and ruffled Jim's hair before walking to the bedroom down the hall next to the kitchen. Jim blushed a bit when John walked away and set off to his own room.  
As the night progressed Jim slept uneasy. The room was a bit cold and muggy, and Majesty wasn't there to cuddle by his feet. His uneasiness grew larger when he started to hear footsteps downstairs. His first thought was that it was John, so he slowly got up from his bed with a flashlight in hand. He tip toed down the stairs and saw that John's room door was closed; he swallowed hard. The footsteps walked to the right of him and his head darted in the direction. Jim slowly started to walk to the noises and it lead him to the drawing room, well it was their office now. He looked around, the flashlight moving around the walls and corners. James heard thumping to the left of him and saw a shadow go right into the wall. Right into a tiny door on the bottom of the wall. He shook his head thinking he was just imagining things, but that thought left as quickly as it came when the door shook. Jim had never even acknowledged the door's existence until then. His curiosity got the best of him and he rushed over to the little wall door and trailed his fingers along it. There was a dusty knob on the left side, and wall paper covering the whole door itself. Jim attempted to turn the knob but failed. A huff escaped him and he stared at it for a bit longer. “Why is this here?” He muttered to himself. He shook his head once again, standing up and leaving the office and back to his room. Jim made sure to grab Majesty on his way up, wanting someone to hold, and knowing John wasn't an option.  
Through the rest of the night Jim tossed and turned, thinking he was hearing creaks and whispers when it was only just the wind. Morning soon rose and right as the sun started to peak it's light out Jim jumped out of bed and started to cook breakfast. They didn't have many food options, but they had the necessities. Jim started making eggs and bacon along with coffee, hoping the aromas would wake the other man. He was correct. Only a few minutes later a sleepy blond wandered out of his room, itching his eyes as he walked. “Good morning John,” Jim said hiding his own tiredness. He poured a cup of coffee just the way John liked it and handed it to him, he gladly took it.  
“You're up early,” John yawned out. The man went and sat down on a bar stool and looked across the counter to Jim as he took sips of the coffee that seemed just a bit too hot for him. “Everything okay?” John added holding the brim of the cup to his lips.  
“Of course,” Jim half lied. He put the breakfast on two plates and the served them. The two ate in silence except for the occasional hum. “Mhmm, but I do have a question.” Jim said immediately after they both finished. John nodded as if to say ‘Ask away’. “Where does the little door in the study go?”  
“The what? What door?” And with that Jim was off. He waved at John to follow him and he walked quickly to the study downstairs.  
“That one.” Jim said pointing at it. John looked at it for a second before he walked back to the kitchen and rummaged in a counter drawer. He came back in with a shiny dark black key.   
“This is the only key that I couldn’t find a door for. I am guessing it goes to here. But I am assuming this door goes to nowhere, Jim” He said as he kneeled down and tore the wallpaper from the creases of the door with the key. He slides the key into the hole and turns the knob. Jim watched with anticipation. John slowly opened it, the door releasing dust and echoes of creaks throughout the room. Nothing but bricks. The door was all bricked up, making a sigh of disappointment come from the brunette. “It goes nowhere. Sorry Jim, they must have bricked it up when they made this place separate flats.” He stood back up and patted Jim’s back as he left the room.  
“But, how?” Jim asked himself. He sat down in front of the door and opened it again, John not locking it back up. He stared at the bricks as if they would vanish if looked at for too long. After a few minutes Jim walked out of the room, closing the little door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally sees what's on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, to my Bear, Sky.

The rest of the day passed and almost all of their things were unpacked, leaving both men tired. Jim went upstairs and into bed quickly. It didn’t last long until faint footsteps were audible from outside his door. They got louder and Jim shook awake once again. He looked around and grabbed his flashlight and shone it at the door. He didn’t expect to see anything but for some reason it gave him a sense of false security. He slowly swung his legs of the bed and walked to his door. It squeaked as he opened it and walked through. Jim could hear the footsteps in front of him, like they were leading him somewhere. Jim had the flashlight out in front of him and followed the noise. It lead him to the study. The footsteps stopped right at the little door on the wall leaving Jim standing in front of it. The man kneeled down and he could feel a drift coming from the door and he got utterly confused. He set the flashlight down next to him, it pointing at the door. Jim’s hand went to the door-nob cautiously and he slowly started to turn it. A soft purple light was coming from inside making Jim open it faster. What he saw wasn’t bricks.  
It was a tunnel. A tunnel giving off a cool purple tone and almost singing to him. Wait, no it was actual singing. Jim grabbed the flash light and started to crawl in. The floor and wall of the tunnel were soft, like cloth and it was shaped as a circle. He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not. Jim finally reached another door that was the same size as the one he came through. He turned that nob seeing it was open and he crawled through. When he looked around what he saw made him furrow his brow. It was the same room. He stood up and looked around. It was the same, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that it wasn’t. The study was painted and cleaned and pretty. He shook his head with confusion. Jim hesitantly walked out the study room and into the hallway. It again, being painted and having picture frames on it. They were of the cats and places him and John went to. But none of them had either Jim or John in them.  
The lights were on in the kitchen so he walked slowly in that direction, shutting his flashlight off. James heard humming coming from the room, and smell pasta. He got a sense of confusion on where he was and what was going on. It looked like home, but it was slightly different. He got to the kitchen and he saw somebody standing at the stove and he recognized it.  
“J-John?” Jim said with an unsure tone. He didn’t step closer to the body.  
“Oh Jim you’re home! I was wondering when you’d get back. Dinner is ready, love.” The voice was John’s and Jim got taken back by it calling him ‘love’. John turned around letting Jim see that this wasn’t John. This John was identical except for one thing. His eyes. Instead of his soft hazel eyes, this John had jet black sewing buttons. Jim took a frightened step back, bumping into a chair and the other John chuckled. His smile was just like his own John but it had a more metallic raw feeling to it. “Yes, buttons. They are very nice once you get used to them,”  
“You're not John.” Jim eventually got out. His throat was dry.  
“Of course not. I'm the other John. The better John. Your John,” He last sentence came out softer and almost loving to Jim's ears, but he quickly shook out of it. “What's wrong, Angel?” The other John reached and put a hand on Jim's arm.  
“You are not John. John doesn't call me love or dear or Angel!” Jim moved out of the other man's hold.  
“But I do. And I always will. Want to know why?”  
“W-why?”  
“Because I love you,” John's voice and his words went through Jim like poetry. He had always dreamed to hear those words from John, and for a second of two he forgot that this wasn't his John. “Come along, I've made us dinner.” Jim was still in a frozen state when he said this and he just nodded. John pulled out Jim's chair for him before sitting down himself. “Hungry?” Jim quickly nodded. He didn't get to eat dinner that night, a part of him thought this was a dream so he might as well eat in his dream he thought. “Good.” The other John snapped his fingers and let loose a toy train that appeared on the table. It held chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy and warm comfort foods Jim loved. The train came around to the brunette and dumped just the right amount of everything onto his plate. Jim had a smile on his face that he didn't know was there. A second later John took out Jim's favorite wine and poured them a glass. “Enjoy my Angel,” Jim didn't want to question anything, he just dug in and ate. Small hums escaped Jim as he ate, the food was delicious and melting into his mouth.  
“That was the best food I've ever had,” Jim breathed out once they were both finished. John gave a warm smile and Jim gave it right back. His mind wasn't thinking about John's buttons, or that this isn't even John. He was thinking about how this John loved him. He looked over to John and he had a small smile on his face.   
“Do you like it here, my Angel?” John asked with a soft voice. Jim nodded slowly. He wasn't sure how much he liked this place, but he knew he was at least a bit fond of this new world. “Good,” John's voice this time was almost cynical. Jim heard the difference but tried to pay no attention to it. “How about we get some rest? I have a big day planned for us tomorrow,” Jim nodded once again, the food getting to him and making him a bit sleepy. The other John stood up, followed by Jim, and he put a hand on the lower part of Jim's back, leading him. The brunette turn to go up the stairs to his room but John stopped him by wrapping his arm around his waist and bring Jim back to him, almost like a dance, thought Jim. “Where do you think you're going, silly?” John asked with a chuckle and soft voice.   
“M-my room,” Jim said unsure of his own answer. John held Jim close and moved so they were facing each other. The blond's arms went around Jim's and made their body's flat against each other. A blush spread on Jim's face and ears. He had dreams of this but never thought it actually happening, the real John or fake.   
“Angel, you sleep with me. That is what boyfriends do. That is what you've always wanted, isn't' it?” His last sentence came out almost like a 'Duh, obviously,' statement. Jim swallowed hard and a small squeak came from him when words weren't.   
“Y-yeah, it is. Of course,” Jim finally got out. He was overwhelmed with emotions and feelings he had only experienced in his dreams.   
“I thought so. Now come along, Beautiful,” The other John said looking up at him. John didn't move like he was going to start walking, he moved like he was going to kiss Jim. And that was exactly what he did. Jim's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he felt John's lip perfectly connect with his own. John's kiss was gentle and loving, and Jim started to kiss back a second later. His eyes closed and his whole body had a warm sensation running through it. A few seconds later John pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. Jim forgot about the buttons when he was in the kiss but when he opened his eyes a split second of frightfulness came over him, but it didn't show. “Let's go to bed.” John said after a bit and he kept his arms around the other as they walked into John's, their, room. Jim was already in his pajama clothes so all he had to do was get into the bed. Just into the bed, with John, Jim thought. He bit his lip and got under the covers with the other man. John moved and put Jim's head on his chest and played in his hair. James's eyes closed. “See you soon,” John said in an almost singing voice before Jim started to drift off to John's warmth and smell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept wanting to come back to this. So here it is. And Chapter 4 is in progress.

The warmth and loving feeling that surrounded James immersed him in sleep for the whole night. It was a feeling he’s never felt before. However, it was immedietly gone once his eyes opened the next morning. He woke up, upstairs in that dingy crude looking bedroom with Majesty curled up on the pillow next to him. John wasn’t there, the beautiful house was nowhere to be seen as well. The first thing that the brunette thought was ‘Was that all a dream?’ It couldn’t have been though… right? He ate food and he was being held. James felt full from the food and he had felt warmth. Those were physical things. He couldn’t be making that all up. Jim ran a gentle hand down the spine of his kitten’s back before he got up from his bed and made his way out the door. He needed to find out what happened. He heard the echo of the beeping from the microwave and smelt a sausage and egg sandwich. John must be up. He walked down the stairs and first went to greet his friend. “Morning John.” He said wearily. Unsure how he was going to react to a John that wouldn’t hug and kiss him.  
“Ah good morning sleepyhead.” John cooed and he turned to Jim. He had normal hazel eyes, no buttons. “I heated up breakfast. We don’t have any food in the house just yet.” He said to him. Jim nodded and gave a small unsure smile. “You okay? You look off.” John questioned him. Jim took a few seconds to answer, he looked like he was staring out into space.  
“Oh- yes I am good. Just had an off dream I guess.” He stated and slowly his eyes trailed back up to John’s face. John handed him some tea and the breakfast sandwich.  
“Oh? Care to talk about it?” John asked, a soft smile drawn on his lips. Jim took a slow sip of his tea before he nodded.  
“I was here. In this apartment. But it wasn’t this apartment at the same time. It was what I want it to look like. It was painted and cleaned, there wasn’t any creaky floor tiles or doors. It was perfect…” He said, looking at the table as he spoke. “You were there too.” He added more quietly. “But you were different too. Like an “Other John”. You made a huge dinner for us.” Jim’s voice was somber. John watched him carefully.  
“Well, we can go to the grocer today and get things to make whatever dinner you’d like. Make that dream a reality.” He said. Those last words struck Jim hard and he let out a slow breath.  
“Make that dream a reality. that sounds great.” He stated and nodded to himself. “Yes, I’d like that a lot.” James added. John smiled and took a bite out of his sandwich, Jim followed suit. They ate breakfast in silence. Jim kept thinking about the dream. He kept thinking about how perfect it was to have John hugging and holding him. When the two men finished, John put their plates in the washer.  
“Let’s get dressed than!” John said, he was chipper, unknowing to the rest of Jim’s dream.  
The brunette and the blond headed out for the town. Their new apartment was in the middle of nowhere, so the nearest town was thirty minutes away. The two decided that before going to the grocer they should look around for some house decor. John wanted to help the place look more like a home for the two of them, he wanted to try to his best to make Jim happy. The clerks and cashiers would bet money that these two were a couple. Jim and John laughed and stood close enough that their arms were touching. The people around them found them cute. They ended up buying some antique clocks, and some small animal shapes statues that John instantly fell in love with. One looked like a ferret. Jim slightly forgot about the hidden door, but when one of the cashiers asked, “So how long have you two been a couple?” Jim’s face went pale and he gave a halfhearted smile and shook his head.  
“Oh, we aren’t, we just bought a flat together we are just decorating it.” John answered for them. Jim’s heart sunk and he just nodded to the lady. Jim was quiet the rest of the time they were out. They got some dinner foods at the grocer before heading back to the flat. James walked inside and silently unpacked groceries. “Oh damn.” John muttered to himself. Jim looked over to him. “I forgot the olive oil! Dammit. I need to head back out.” He said to Jim. “Want to come with or stay?”  
“Uhm, I’ll stay. I’m kind of tired.” He said to John and gave a half assed smile. “Be careful” he added. John grinned before quickly heading back out to the store.  
Jim unpacked groceries before he leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. He just wished that they could get passed this friend wall. He wanted to have his John act like the other John. The other John… His head perked up and he quickly walked to the study. Maybe it was all real, just maybe. Jim got to the study and quickly knelt in front of the door, internally hoping that when he opened this door, it’d all be real. Jim’s hand slowly wrapped around the side of the door and opened it slowly, eyes closed with anticipation. When the brunette opened them, a bright world of purple opened up in front of him. It was real.


End file.
